otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Zangali Training
---- IND Saviour's Haste Intercom Broadcast ----------------------- Urfkgar -- >>>> From the Cargo Hold : *loud noises come from the gym* Cargo Hold This room is a converted cargo hold, containing training mats and a small gym. Urfkgar is jumping rope with a couple of fourty five pound weight disks tied to the cable he wears as a belt. A bleary-eyed lunite comes running into the converted-cargo bay pulling on his flak jacket with a two-shot pistol drawn in his hand. At the sight of the lizard jumping rope he stops and simply stares. Urfkgar manages some wrist crossing action as he continues to jump rope with the weight plates clanking together. Holstering the pistol, the lunite smiles and shakes his head. After watching the zangali for a moment, he ventures... "Hu-rfdll-oo" in badly mangled Zantar. Urfkgar slows his jumping a bit and looks over at Ryan. "SHishhiSH SHishhiSH sssSSs hrunth ssssiiiss ssssiiiss cathuth hishHssh " Jeff laughs and shakes his head at Urfkgar, "Easy now, I just managed to read a little before I went to sleep." Urfkgar comes to a complete halt, slinging the jump rope up over his shoulder. "Urf know. Stupid softskin no good. Urf sayeded. Stupid softskin want talk Zangali smart Zantra. No want talk stupid stupid softskin talk." "It'll take some time," nods Ryan. "Even with all these modern teaching aids, I won't be speaking smart Zantra over-night, I'm trying though." He glances at the rope, "Still want to work out some more?" Urfkgar shrugs and says, "Stupid softskin boss want go. Urf work. Stupid softskin boss no need Urf. Urf do stuff here." "How about stupid softskin boss does stuff with you here?" offers Ryan. "Just remember, I /am/ a softskin, try not to hurt me. Consider it practice, sometimes we might want to take someone alive and intact. Information." "Urf train morerer stupid softskins," says Urfkgar. "What stupid softskin boss want train?" "Nothing really," says Ryan with a smile. "Just practice, Larin's good, but he's not at my level, I need to stay sharp." Jeff unholsters his belt and moves to the pad, for his protection more than Urf's. "Fight?" "Urf fight stupid softskin boss. Urf no bash stupid softskin boss," says the Zangali before he undoes the knots securing the weight plates to his belt. He ambles over to the pad after replacing the weights in their proper place. The jump rope gets set down off to the side of the rack. Jeff Ryan stands ready and nods, "Attack." Urfkgar waggles a finger at Ryan, "Nope. Stupid softskin boss want do. Stupid softskin boss hit Urf." The lunite nods, "Very well..." With that he launches himself at the three foot lizard, he tries a feint with his left fist, but it's poorly executed and the lizard spots it. However the right that follows through to Urf's abdomen is fast enough to make it through the zangali's defences, it connects, but considering the tough skin, probably does no damage. Urfkgar tries to swat the blow away, but he doesn't quite make the cut and ends up getting smacked in the gut. The blow doesn't seem to bother him too much, and he sends a lazy backhand Jeff's way. The backhand catches Jeff in the shoulder, and considering the Zangali's strength it's enough to put some distance between them. Ryan smiles at the lizard and launches another attack. This time the lunite feints coming in straight at Urf, however instead of a frontal assault it's aimed at the zangali's legs. Jeff launches himself into a roll using his whole body, attempting to knock the lizard off-balance. Urfkgar seems vaguely surprised to find himself sitting on his rear after being knocked over by Ryan. It doesn't seem to stress him out for too long, though, as he makes a grab for Jeff, trying to get him into an arm bar. Jeff Ryan manages to evade the lizard's grasp, moving inside he attempts another punch at the abdomen. The Zangali gets smacked in the gut again while he's trying to rise to his feet. After he's hit, he clacks his teeth together, growls something in Zantra, and the remnants of the spikes on his head start to stand. He draws back his good hand up over his shoulder. He doesn't bother swinging it, though, trying to kick Jeff in the groin instead while making strange snarling noises and spitting. The spikes rise and Ryan's eyes widen, as the blow comes up to meet Jeff's groin the lunite attempts to jump out of reach, but he's not quick enough. The damage is only superficial, but painful and the lunite folds over. Urfkgar snorts and relaxes a bit, taking a step back from Ryan to give the guy space to recover. He asks, "More?" Jeff Ryan pulls himself to his feet with some obvious difficulty, but nods, putting himself into the ready stance once more. "More." Urfkgar rubs at his gut and says, "Bash Urf." "I try," says Jeff forcing a chuckle. And with that he launches himself at the zangali again, nothing fancy, just two feet aimed squarely at the lizard's gut. For whatever reason, the Zangali decides he ought to catch Jeff instead of just stepping out of the way. He doesn't come close, and all he suceeds in doing is throwing himself more off balance, so he ends up on the ground again with the air knocked out of him. Not breathing doesn't stop him from trying to pin Ryan, though. Ryan himself is knocked off balance by his own attack, rolling off Urf it's more by luck than by skill he manages to evade his grasp. Rolling to his feet he steps back allowing the zangali to rise before attacking again. Urfkgar manages to get to his feet. Once he's standing, he waits on Ryan, standing like he normally does. He is hunched over a bit with his feet a shoulder's width apart and his arms dangling loosely at his sides. He even resumes breathing. Urfkgar tries to ward off the blow with an arm, but yet again he comes up a day late and a dollar short. This blow seems to sting the Zangali a bit more than the previous ones, and he might even show signs of taking the fight seriously as he brings his fists up in front of him, trying to land a short jab. Jeff Ryan easily evades the jab, the lunite's luck holding out for now, he takes a step back, enough space to try another kick. Just the one leg this time. Urfkgar tries to avoid the blow with some quasi-fancy footwork, but he just makes himself an easier target. He grunts when Ryan's foot connects, and he retaliates by swatting at the guy's flack jacket with his good hand. The hand comes up and swipes at Jeff, sending the lunite flying back, he tries to rise, but there's a sharp pain in his chest, he looks down at the offending area and is surprised to see his jacket is torn, the revealed soft-skin shows three great red gashes, seeping slowly blood, more than scratches, less than stab wounds. Again the lunite forces himself to his feet and succeeds despite the pain, he even manages a smile, "Good to know you're protecting me and not the other way.... around... Mr.... Urfkgar." Urfkgar eyes the flack jacket disgustedly. He says, "Stupid softskin boss. Buy morerer gooderer no bash stuff. No credits. No pay Urf." "Correct.. Mr.. Urfkgar..., I'll... contact... my... supplier... immediately...," nods Ryan, still managing a smile despite the pain and the wind knocked out of him. He begins to walk towards the ladder leading to the panel, "However... next. time... we spar.." the breath at least come back to him, "Try to keep the claws out." 12